


A Mathematical Certainty

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2019 [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “The things by which our emotions can be moved - the shape of a flower or a Grecian urn, the way a baby grows, the way the wind brushes across your face, the way clouds move, their shapes, the way light dances on the water, or daffodils flutter in the breeze, the way in which the person you love moves their head, the way their hair follows that movement, the curve described by the dying fall of the last chord of a piece of music - all these things can be described by the complex flow of numbers.That's not a reduction of it, that's the beauty of it.”― Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency





	A Mathematical Certainty

As a mathematician of some renown, Tony understood there was something about the measurements of Stephen's face that pleased him, it was his nearly perfect symmetry and yet that alone couldn't quite explain why his heart seemed to skip a beat when he entered the room and cast his brilliant eyes over him. 

It was more than just numbers when the sorcerer's trembling fingers made his breath catch as he rested them on his shoulder, letting him know it was time for bed, and yet it was easier to have faith in the equations, in the certainty of geometry, than to believe that this time, this time, what he felt in his heart and in his head was real.

Still. He pushed away from his worktable and let Stephen help him to his feet, after hours of nonstop work on the newest design of - what was it he was working on anyway - right, Peter's newest suit. The kid had to stop growing at some point, didn't he? Soon any thoughts, mathematical or otherwise were dismissed as he found himself being undressed with the lightest of touches, and he closed his eyes again as Stephen wrapped his arms around him and whispered at his ear, "if you believe in nothing else in this world, please know that I love you."

"I do," he found himself muttering against Stephen's chest, and after Stephen laid him carefully onto their bed, he looked up into his eyes and realized for the first time in his life that he truly did believe he was loved in spite of all the odds against it.


End file.
